Sketch
by NetworkGirl03
Summary: Just some funny attitudes from our penguins and friends .. RnR!


**Disclaimer: I'm free from exams with a good mark! :D and well, I've watched this show in my country, with a title 'Sketsa' and in english means 'Sketch'. This show was full of funny and idiotic things that makes me laughs XD Yes, and it gave me an idea .. To create a fanfiction like in the TV show .. I wasn't owning any of PoM Characters ..**

**~Sketch~**

**Accident**

Let's imagine an humanized Skipper driving a car through a forest. And he loses control, and almost crashed a girl named Marlene.

Skipper: (Try to control the car) Watch out!

Marlene: (Screams) AAAAAAHHH~!

Skipper crashes on Marlene, causing her to thrown far away, and Skipper goes outside to check his car.

Marlene: Sir, please be careful when you drive a car!

Skipper: (Check his car, ignoring Marlene) Not your doubt!

Marlene: I mean its not about your car!

Skipper: So what do you— OH MY GOD!

Skipper terrified to see's Marlene burried deep on the ground with only her head on outside, trying to call for help. Skipper's finally helps her.

**Mafia**

Now, let's imagine all humanized villains gathering together and claimed themself as mafias, and the boss was Dr. Blowhole, but they using Spanish accent. Dr. B told Parker to trying the weapons that they have.

Dr. B: Try it-no. (Give Parker the shotgun)

Parker: (Tries the shotgun, and it works)

Dr. B: (Give Parker a hand-gun) Try it-no.

Parker: (Tries the hand-gun, and it works too)

Dr. B: (Tries to test Parker, give him no guns ) Try another-no.

Parker: (Confused, so he set up flame and burns the dinamite's axis) We have to wait-no, boss-no.

Dr. B: Wha-a-t the—(Panic, throws the dinamite to Hans)

Hans: (Screams, throw the dinamite to Savio)

Savio: Why me-no?! (Throws the dinamite back to Dr. Blowhole)

Dr. B: Take cover-no! (Throws the dinamite away, and it destructed the whole secret base)

A moment after the destruction ..

Dr. B: (Spits the schorched wood from his mouth) You jerk-no! Why-no the heck you tr-ry it too-no?!

Parker: Boss-no didn't told me what I have to try-no!

**Don't refuse it too hard**

Next! Still on humanizing mode. Marlene refused to be Julien's girl-friend, and throw the ring that King Julien gave to her, step on it hardly on the grasses.

Private: Marlene, could you please stop?

Marlene: (Angry) I will not! (Step on the ring to destroy it)

Private: But please stop—

Marlene: NO! (Step on it harder and harder)

Then, a loud groan was heard.

Skipper: (Camuflaged as grasses, rub his back) HEY! BE CAREFUL! WE WAS ON A MILITARY TRAINING HERE!

Marlene: Ooh—Apologizes, Skipper!

Private: Have I told you Marlene? But You won't listen ..

**Coughing**

Beware when you cough. It can be dangerous like our otter friend Marlene, who was now keep coughing. Skipper who getting worried rubbed the otter's back.

Skipper: Marlene? You alright?

Marlene (Keeps coughing) No—

Skipper: Cough it, cough it!

Marlene: (Cough harder, a chair was coughed from her mouth)

Skipper: ?! (A little confused) What was that?!

Marlene: I think it was the thing that makes me keep coughing ..

**Thief**

Clemson and Savio just stole King Julien's crown, and they both was chased by the whole zoo animals. The animals was getting near, and they have no idea.

Clemson: They getting near!

Savio: (thinks) I know. Follow me.

Clemson: Where?

Savio: Just follow me, okay?

A moment later ..

Bada: Where are they?

Bing: Oh, I hate them.

Mort: I think its this way!

All animals passes through a tree. Suddenly Savio & Clemson came out from bellow the tree roots.

Clemson: Awesome, they don't even know we was very near.

Savio: (hisses) Let's go

**Let me help you!**

Skipper accidentaly spits his coffee to Marlene's face. He apologized and clean Marlene's face.

Skipper: I'm so sorry, Marlene, I didn't mean so ..

Marlene: That's okay! But please hurry up!

Skipper: (rub Marlene's face with tissue harder) Okay, okay!

Marlene: Faster!

Skipper: (Rub faster)

Kowalski: Uh, Skipper ..

Skipper: (Look at Kowalski ) What? (Rubbing Marlene's face still)

Kowalski: You can take a look of ..

Skipper: (Look at Marlene's face) What the-?!

Marlene's face was now white and blank. Look's like Skipper rubbed it too fast .. and too hard ..

**Yup, that's all for now. I'm so sorry if it was not funny at all, etc .. I'm not a very good comedy-creator .. No Flame okay? RnR~! O.O)/ Oh yes, about the weapons that Parker use, I think I should change the rating into T .. Since I was a young teen XD**


End file.
